fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Wandering Hero of White Spear
This article is about the 4 fan-made servant. Source of artwork:https://pvp.qq.com/web201605/herodetail/107.shtml }} |hp = 1,726/10,200 }} |gatk = 10,875 |ghp = 15,519 |voicea = Miki Shinichirou |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 11.9% |npchargeatk = 0.54% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 24.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = m |traits = Humanoid, Servant, Man, Male, Weak to Enuma Elish, Fanmade, Chinese |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= ) |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Debuff Res + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants Self Delay Buff Triggered after Guts, Increases Own Defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 2000 HP |l2 = 2200 HP |l3 = 2400 HP |l4 = 2600 HP |l5 = 2800 HP |l6 = 3000 HP |l7 = 3200 HP |l8 = 3400 HP |l9 = 3600 HP |l10 = 4000 HP |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16.5% |2l3 = 18% |2l4 = 19.5% |2l5 = 21% |2l6 = 22.5% |2l7 = 24% |2l8 = 25.5% |2l9 = 27% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces own Max HP by 3000 for 3 turns. Demerit Grants self Invincibility for 3 attacks. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Increases Own Arts Performance for 3 Arts Cards, 2 turns Deal Damage to All Enemies |overchargeeffect = Charges Own NP Gauge every turn, for 3 turns |leveleffect = Arts up |l1 = 20% |l2 = 25% |l3 = 30% |l4 = 35% |l5 = 40% |2leveleffect = Damage % |2l1 = 500% |2l2 = 650% |2l3 = 725% |2l4 = 762.5% |2l5 = 800% |chargeeffect = NP Regen |c1 = 5% |c2 = 6% |c3 = 7% |c4 = 8% |c5 = 10% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |20}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *The Artwork is one of the card arts of Zhao Yun from the game Kings of Glory, created by Tencent Games. *This character will be featuring in the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. **The 4★ version of him is Summonable through Special Banner. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *His 3★ HP/ATK stats are identical to Hector and 4★ HP/ATK stats are identical to Fionn mac Cumhaill. **His Ascension and Skill items are exactly the same as Fionn mac Cumhaill. **Zhao Yun: I know I am more STRONKER than you Fionn-san... I am really sumanai.... *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts